Don't Trust Me
by MiM99
Summary: Bella Swan hasn’t spoken more than a few words to Sullen Cullen her entire lifetime. Now, he suddenly has a proposition for her? AU Human, slightly OOC. Bella/Edward.


**A/N: So I've been in love with Twilight for almost a year now, yet this is my first Twilight fan fic. There's so many great fics out there, ****so I'm a little insecure about writing one of my own. But anyway, I just had to give it a shot. Here it is. **

**Summary: Bella Swan hasn't spoken ****more than a few words to Sullen Cullen her entire lifetime. Now, he suddenly has a proposition for her? AU Human, slightly OOC. Bella/Edward.**

**Disclaimer:**** Well, sadly Twilight isn't mine. **

--

_**(Don't) Trust Me**_

Prologue

Love is a fickle thing. It comes to you when you least expect it, making you feel light-headed, warm inside and with a tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach, like there's real life butterflies fluttering inside of you, which is extremely weird but also quite nice. You feel like you're on cloud nine, like the world can do you no wrong.

And then suddenly it comes to an end and all of those nice feelings disappear. Instead you're miserable and nauseas and you feel like vomiting every time you see his perfect face.

(Heck, sometimes even wanting to vomit _in_ his face, if that wouldn't just be beyond gross)

So, love is a fickle thing. It really is. Bella Swan was sure of it.

Some might say what the hell would weird always-wearing-a-hoodie girl know about love? And she'd tell them to shut their mouth, if it wasn't true. She hadn't actually had much to do with love in her seventeen years of life.

Sure, her (slightly unstable) mom loved her the best she could, and even though Charlie wasn't really one for displaying his emotions, in public or private, she knew her dad loved her. Even Jacob Black had once patted her shoulder awkwardly after she'd ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a twisted ankle and muttered the words, "dude, you're okay, cool. So yeah, love you" before hurrying the hell out of there.

But the non-platonic kind? Yeah, that was a pretty foreign concept to her. At least until a few months ago.

Until then, that was all she really knew about love. Love was something that existed in a family (well, most families anyway), biological or otherwise. Love meant family caring for you and you caring for your family. That's what Bella Swan knew about love. That, and all those unrealistic things movies showed, about your childhood friend turning out to be your true soulmate or how even if you're the school's ugly duckling, the popular prick will make a bet about you but in the end fall in love with you, because you're just _such_ a _nice_ person.

Well, she quite simply didn't believe that kind of bullshit.

Mostly because that meant she and Jake would end up together, and the very thought of the two of them hooking up made her shutter and taste just a little vomit on her tongue. (Yeah, Jake could probably be considered hot, but she still remembered him as the five year old kid who used to wipe snot on her for fun). Also because she was pretty positive that Mike Newton (school prick) would never ever be the kind of guy that picked a girl for her personality instead of her breast size.

You could probably call Bella Swan a cynic, a pessimist, a non-believer. Fact was, Bella Swan had never actually seen the great power of love.

That all changed the day Edward Cullen came along.

Well, maybe not came along, came along. It's not like he wasn't there before - He'd always been there, right since his family had moved to Forks at the beginning of middle school.

He just hadn't mattered before.

Edward Cullen had just been the silent guy that always preferred to sit in the back of the class with his headphones on and a sour expression on his face, and only really spoke to about five people (Not that she was one to talk). Newton and his gang of douches had even come up with a nickname, Sullen Cullen, which kind of sucked but was still a lot better than weird always-wearing-a-hoodie girl, if you asked her.

(What was so weird about wearing hoodies anyway?)

Before that faithful day, she was pretty sure the only thing she'd ever said to Edward (Sullen) Cullen was "Can I borrow a pencil?" and he hadn't even say anything in return, just handed her one and sent her a look like she'd just tried to pick him up or asked him to strip or something like that. She hadn't, she'd really just forgotten her pencil case.

After that, she'd decided there was probably a reason why people chose to ignore him, and maybe Jessica hadn't been just overdramatic (and pissed of since she'd gotten rejected) when she'd informed that Edward Cullen was a jerk.

Because, well, Edward Cullen didn't seem like that nice of a guy.

So all of that was why Bella Swan was pretty damn surprised and confused the day he marched up to her in the school's hallway, all business-like with calculated steps and a stern expression on his face, and cut right past the bullshit: "I have a proposition for you."

How things changed from then on.

One minute you're content being the weird awkward chick, who's not really bullied but definitely not a part of the in-crowd either. The next you're having tingly feeling because of Sullen Cullen.

_That's_ about when shit hit the fan.


End file.
